¿Soy un Loud?
by TeamHistorias
Summary: Lincoln es obligado a ir al partido de su hermana Lynn, pero gracias a eso, sus hermanas le hacen la vida imposible, al pasar el tiempo descubre un secreto que nunca debio saber, lo cual lo involucrara en una gran viaje pero tambien en un gran problema.
1. Prologo

_**Universo de Lincoln**_

_**Lugar ? 4:30 pm 18 de diciembre **_

**Vemos a un chico albino en un lugar que parece un campo de batalla, esta todo lastimado, tiene heridas abiertas y un ojo morado**

?: No, No, No **soltando unas lagrimas**

**Hay mucha sangre, personas muertas y una chica albina en el suelo que parece no tener señales de vida**

? 2: Veo que ya no tienes un plan

?: Te equivocas, no me rendi….

**Es interrumpido por un golpe de parte del otro, cae al piso y le sale mas sangre de sus heridas**

?: Eres un monstruo

? 2: Ellas te hicieron mas daño, acepta tu destino **viendo los cadáveres**

?: No, nunca lo haré

? 2: Siempre buscándole una solución a todo **lo ve a los ojos** Lincoln

Lincoln: Sí, porque soy el chico del plan

? 2: Si no aceptas tu destino **saca una espada** Te matare

**El enemigo mueve la espada con intención de clavarsela a Lincoln en el pecho, todo se vuelve en cámara lenta y el albino voltea a ver a los lectores**

Lincoln: Hola hace tiempo que no los veo, bueno como ven estoy apunto de morir, pero se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?, yo tuve una vida feliz con mi familia **viendo los cadáveres** pero ahora están muertos, nunca debí haber encontrado ese documento, si no lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera resuelto todo **con tristeza en su voz** ahora como llegue aqui, me escapé de mi casa y me fui a buscar a mi gemela **viendo el cuerpo de la albina** la encontre pero todo empeoro, ahora este tipo me matara, les contare como inicio todo…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Soy un Loud?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Universo del ermitaño**_

_**Lugar: Aldea del ermitaño 12:24 pm 15 de mayo**_

**Un grupo de héroes está apunto de recibir un reconocimiento, por haber derrotado a Kraiker el destructor de universos y evitar que conquistara el multiverso**

?: Fue una batalla difícil pero al menos ganamos

? 2: Nunca creí decir esto, pero los extrañare cuando esto acabe

?: TKO tiene toda la razón

? 3: K.O si no hubiera sido por ti **poniendose a la altura del joven héroe **nunca nos hubiéramos unido, tal vez Kraiken hubiera dominado el multiverso, eres un gran héroe **revuelve su cabello**

K.O: Ya Goku **rie**

Goku: Bueno hay que prepararnos, ya casi nos darán nuestros reconocimientos, no se olviden de esto, nos volveremos a reunir cuando aparezca una nueva amenaza

? 4: Bien dicho, Goku

Goku: Y qué harás cuando regreses a casa, Lincoln

Lincoln: Creo que leeré mis comics en ropa interior

TKO: Que asco

Lincoln: Tambien ayudare a mis hermanas, sin recibir nada a cambio, pero siempre encontrare una solucion, por eso me dicen ….

Todos-Lincoln: El chico del plan, ya lo sabemos

**Goku les pregunto a todos que harían cuando regresaran a sus universos, Lincoln vio su arma láser que le habían dado en su cumpleaños**

Lincoln: (Los chicos se esforzaron en conseguir esta arma, pero siempre estaré agradecido con ellos)

Goku: Ya es hora

**La entrega de reconocimientos inicio, el que entregará los reconocimientos sería el ermitaño, todos los familiares y amigos de los héroes estaban reunidos para verlos**

Ermitaño: Estamos aquí, para darles su reconocimiento a estos héroes, empecemos con el que hizo todo esto posible, logró reunir a diferentes héroes de diferentes universos, K.O pasa por tu reconocimiento

**Se oyen muchos aplausos de parte de los familiares y amigos de K.O, entre la multitud estaban Carol (la mama de K.O), Sr Gar (El padrastro de K.O), Rad y Enid (Los amigos de K.O) y Dendy (El interés amoroso de K.O)**

K.O: Gracias por este reconocimiento, quiero agradecerles a mi familia y amigos que están aquí presentes, nunca pensé estar con héroes de diferentes universos, nunca olvidaré esta gran experiencia

**K.O regresa a su lugar, asi siguio la lista, siguió TKO, luego Goku, ahora le tocaba a Lincoln, estaba muy nervioso por pasar y hablar frente a muchas personas, pero el era el chico del plan, tomó valor, pasó por su reconocimiento y fue a decir unas palabras**

Lincoln: Muchas gracias por estar aquí, hoy es un dia muy especial para nosotros porque estamos aquí viendo como le dan un reconocimiento a este gran equipo, nunca pensé ser parte de este equipo, pero existen los milagros, me enfrente a mi rival Chandler, no fue fácil la batalla, casi muero pero el no merecia morir, tal vez fue malo pero no debió tener ese final, solo quiero decir muchas gracias a mis amigos y a mi familia por estar aquí

**Pasaron los héroes que faltaban, duró 1 hora la entrega de reconocimientos, cuando acabó todos los héroes se despidieron y se fueron con sus familiares (y amigos)**

Lincoln: (Esta será una experiencia que nunca olvidaré) **ve a los lectores** Hola como han estado, hace tiempo que no los veo, ya estoy llegando a donde esta mi familia y amigos **rueda los ojos **creo que el escritor ya lleva mucho esa frase escrita, pero si me quejo, me pondrá un lemon muy fuerte con una de mis hermanas **asustado**

?: Lincoln

Lincoln: Hola Clyde **choca su puño con el de Clyde**

Clyde: Estuviste increíble allá arriba

Lincoln: **avergonzado** No fue nada, solo tuve valor para hablar frente a todos

?: Ey patético **le da un golpe en el brazo**

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, es un gusto verte **se soba el brazo**

Ronnie Anne: Ya me estaba preocupando por ti, después de tu batalla contra Chandler **baja la mirada** pensé que no regresarías

Lincoln: Tranquila Ronnie Anne **la abraza**, Chandler estuvo apunto de matarme, si no se me hubiera ocurrido ese plan, no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes

**El abrazo duro por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los 2 quería terminar el momento, pero se tuvieron que separar, Lincoln sentia algo mas por Ronnie Anne que amistad, era amor, pero no ha tenido el valor para decirlo**

Clyde: Extrañaras a tus nuevos amigos

Lincoln: Claro que los extrañare, vivimos muchas peleas juntos y la que nunca olvidaré fue la pelea final, en esa ….

**El albino esta apunto de decir cómo fue la batalla final cuando fue interrumpido por el ruido de un coche, cuando voltea a ver se encuentra con Vanzilla, la camioneta de la familia, del cual bajan sus padres y le dan un abrazo**

Lynn sr: Estoy orgulloso de ti, Campeón

Lincoln: Gracias papa

Rita: Mi hijo ya es un héroe

Lincoln: Si mama ya lo soy

Lynn sr: Bueno hijo, dile a tus amigos que suban al auto

Lincoln: Ya están listos para regresar a nuestro universo

Clyde: Si amigo

Ronnie Anne: Claro

**Lincoln y sus amigos se subieron a Vanzilla, en el auto estaban las hermanas de Lincoln felicitándolo por su gran hazaña, mientras se movía el auto, el albino vio a sus nuevos amigos atravesando sus portales regresando a sus universos**

Lincoln: (Creo que este es el adios, chicos)

**Vanzilla entra por el portal y aparece frente a la casa Loud, Lincoln baja del auto y ve que nada cambió desde su ausencia**

Lincoln: Es hora de seguir mi vida **sonrie**

* * *

_**Universo ?**_

_**Lugar: ? 7:30 pm 15 de mayo**_

?: Lincoln Loud, pronto nos encontraremos **sonríe** JA JA JA


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevo comienzo

_**Universo de Lincoln**_

_**Lugar: Casa Loud 8:00 am 18 de mayo**_

**_Después_ de una gran experiencia, es a veces difícil retomar tu vida como era antes, pero no para un albino que se encontraba pensando en un plan, para poder hacer las cosas que no hizo, tantas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que encontró la correcta.**

Lincoln: Ya se que hacer

**Agarra una hoja blanca, una pluma y empieza a escribir en su lista:**

**Agenda:**

_**-Ayudar a mis hermanas**_

_**-Leer mis comics**_

_**-Ver los capitulos de ARGGH!**_

_**-Ver películas con Clyde**_

_**-Llamar a Ronnie Anne**_

**Al acabar de hacer su agenda, guarda la hoja en su bolsillo y se dispone a hablar con los lectores**

Lincoln: Hola, ya han pasado 3 días desde que hable con ustedes, acabo de hacer una agenda para ponerme al dia, primero voy a ayudar a mis hermanas, luego leeré mis comics de Ace Savvy que no pude terminar, voy a ver los capitulos de ARGGH!, ver peliculas con mi mejor amigo y al final llamaré a Ronnie Anne.

**Al mencionar su nombre, recuerda el beso que se dieron en el buffet Franco mexicano, un sonrojo aparece en su cara y sigue hablando con los lectores**

Lincoln: Ahora solo tengo que decidir a qué hermana voy a ayudar primero

?: Linky

Lincoln: Hola Leni, ¿Que pasa?

Leni: Tengo un regalo para ti, me podrías acompañar al cuarto?

Lincoln: Claro

Leni: Sígueme **sube la escaleras**

**El albino sube las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Lori y Leni, en donde al entrar ve a Leni sacando algo del armario**

Leni: Cierra los ojos Linky

Lincoln: Está bien **cierra los ojos**

Leni: **saca algo del armario** Ahora ya los puedes abrir

Lincoln: **abre los ojos** No…pero…..si….estaba

Leni: Yo lo repare

**Lincoln no lo podía creer, su hermana había reparado a su muñeco Bum-Bum, el cual había sido dañado en su primera batalla con Chandler**

Lincoln: Leni **con una sonrisa **Gracias **la abraza** No se como puedo pagarte

Leni: **Corresponde **Con verte feliz es suficiente **sonríe**

Lincoln: **se separa **Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que acabar mi lista **se va**

Leni: Je Je Je, Adios Linky

**El albino se dirige a su cuarto, para dejar a Bum-Bum en un lugar seguro para que no le pase nada, al llegar al cuarto abre un cajón del escritorio y pone al muñeco dentro**

Lincoln: Aqui estara seguro **cierra el cajón**

**En el escritorio tenía el reloj del tiempo, una foto de él con sus nuevos amigos, el reloj dimensional y su arma láser.**

Lincoln: Este sera un dia largo

* * *

**Universo ?**

**Lugar: ? 10:46 am 18 de mayo**

?: Ellas tienen la culpa de esto **ve su brazo robótico** por su culpa perdí mi mano y mi ojo **enojado **me las pagaran aunque sea lo último que haga **se pone una capucha para ocultar su identidad**

**El desconocido va caminando, cuando se encuentra un lugar donde venden teles, se acerca para ver la noticia en una de las teles**

Reportero: y en otras noticias la científica Lisa Loud, ha descubierto una cura para todas las enfermedades conocidas

?: Tu seras la primera en sufrir **se va**

* * *

**Universo de Lincoln**

**Lugar: Casa Loud 3:00 pm**

**Lincoln se puso al dia haciendo sus cosas favoritas, como leer comics en ropa interior, ayudar a sus hermanas, jugar videojuegos, ahora está en el sofa viendo en la tele su programa favorito ARGGH!, todo iba bien para el albino, cuando se escucha un ruido en la casa.**

Lincoln: ¿Y ese ruido?

**Se levanta del sofá, apaga la tele y se pone a buscar de donde venía el ruido. No habia nadie mas en la casa, solo el, porque su familia fue al centro comercial, le habían preguntado si quería ir y él dijo que no, subiendo las escaleras, el ruido se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que llega a su cuarto y ve su reloj del tiempo emitiendo un ruido extraño. Este objeto había sido creado por su hermana Lisa para una misión, se acerca al objeto, al momento de revisarlo, una voz lo interrumpe.**

?: Lincoln

**El albino reconoce la voz de su mejor amigo, agarra el walkie-talkie y le responde**

Lincoln: Hola Clyde

Clyde: Hola Lincoln, ¿Que haces?

Lincoln: Estaba viendo ARGGH

Clyde: No quieres venir a mi casa, a ver una película

Lincoln: Claro amigo *sonríe* ya voy para alla

Clyde: Voy a preparar todo, te veo aquí

**Deja el walkie-talkie en su escritorio junto al reloj, el cual no reviso y tenia un mensaje que decía:**

**Peligro: Un portal del tiempo está siendo abierto**

* * *

**Universo ?**

**Lugar: Callejón 4:59 pm **

**Vemos a una persona escondida en las sombras, esperando a su víctima**

?: Ya no tarda en venir **mirando su reloj**

**La manecilla apunta a la hora indicada (5:00 pm) unos segundos después, se ve a una joven de pelo color marrón, lleva grandes gafas y una bata de laboratorio**

? 2: h**ablando por su teléfono** Acabo de salir del trabajo, ya casi llego a la casa, solo debo doblar esta esqui…..

**Es interrumpida por un pañuelo con cloroformo en su boca, la chica pierde la conciencia poco a poco, antes de desmayarse logra ver una cara familiar**

? 3: Hola Lisa, ¿Sigues ahí?

**Se escucha la voz de la persona al otro lado de la llamada, ? agarra el celular y responde**

?: He regresado

? 3: No puede ser, eres tu….

**Se escucha el ruido del celular rompiéndose, haciendo imposible usarlo o rastrearlo**

?: Mi plan, ya casi está listo **sonríe**

**El desconocido se lleva cargando a la chica, a un lugar muy lejos de ahí**

* * *

**Universo Lincoln**

**Lugar: Casa McBride 7:45 pm**

**La película había terminado, los 2 chicos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, el final había sido emotivo y triste, el cual hasta un hombre adulto podría llorar.**

Lincoln: Eso fue hermoso **secándose las lágrimas**

Clyde: Tienes razón, lo fue **haciendo lo mismo**

Lincoln: Fue un gusto verte Clyde pero ya me tengo que ir **viendo su reloj **mi familia debe estar preocupada

Clyde: Nos vemos Lincoln

**Los mejores amigos chocan sus puños, Lincoln se despide de los padres de Clyde, sale de la casa McBride y se dirige a su casa**

Lincoln: **caminando** Hola **viendo a los lectores **es bueno volver a hablar con ustedes, como verán estuve ocupado poniendome al dia **pone cara preocupada **desde que salí de mi casa, tengo una sensación de que algo malo me va a ocurrir pronto **ve su casa** ya acabo de llegar, hablo con ustedes despues, me falta una cosa por hacer

**El albino llega a la puerta, la abre, entra a su casa, le dice a su familia que ya llegó, sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, cierra la puerta, agarra su teléfono y llama a una persona muy especial para el **

?: Hola Lincoln

Lincoln: Hola Ronnie Anne, ¿Como has estado?

Ronnie: Bien patético y tu?

Lincoln: Bien, te queria preguntar, si te….gustaria salir algun dia al arcade

Ronnie: Claro, esta bien el domingo?

Lincoln: Si esta bien, entonces te veré el domingo

Ronnie: Ok, ¿Que cuentas?

Lincoln: Bueno por donde empiezo…

**Lincoln se quedo platicando con Ronnie Anne por un largo tiempo, antes de irse a dormir, el albino no sabe lo que le espera, mañana sería el inicio de la pesadilla.**

* * *

**Universo de Lincoln**

**Lugar: Casa Loud 8:00 am 19 de mayo**

Lincoln: **despierta** Hoy será un nuevo dia

**El albino se disponía a levantarse, cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, al levantar la vista ve a su hermana Lynn**

Lynn: Buenos días, Lincoln

Lincoln: Buenos días, Lynn ¿Necesitas algo?

Lynn: Si, te vengo a decir que si ¿Quieres ir a mi partido?

**Algo malo está apunto de ocurrir para nuestro protagonista**

* * *

**Universo ? **

**Lugar: Casa abandonada 10:35 am 19 de mayo**

**Dentro de una casa abandonada, se encontraba Lisa amarrada de pies y manos sentada en una silla, la chica empieza a gritar, para ver si alguien la ayudaba, pero era inútil nadie la iba a ayudar**

Lisa: Tengo que salir de aquí **intenta liberarse**

?: Es inútil que lo intentes, no podrás escapar

Lisa: Tú…...estás…...vivo **asustada **pero si tu moriste

?: Yo nunca mori **con una sonrisa **ahora vas a sufrir, por lo que me hiciste **ríe**


End file.
